TWGOK: The Wings of Salvation
by Lazeus R. Eildritch
Summary: [AU] the world is at war. the Weiss continued their relentless invasion for twenty years then came a last light of hope and mystery entrusted to five girls and it is up to Keima Katsuragi that they do not stray to the path of annihalation.


**Disclaimer notice: I DO NOT OWN TWGOK (well not in this plane of reality anyway).**

"Why am I being dragged into this…" I asked as my adopted and enigmatic sister dragged me be the collar of my uniform as we head towards the main office of the building where the "head honcho" of the whole Maijima academy is located

"But kami-nii sama, okaa-sama asked me to get you to the office" elsie sister answered.

I'm probably called in because of that incident during the trip to the classified labs two days ago and from the looks of it she'll interrogate some information about me regarding the incident.

I myself am still trying to figure some things about the incident, those "WINGS" just suddenly moved on its own or what it seemed to be.

Elsie stopped. We have arrived to her office and now she's waiting for me to get in.

"There we go kami-nii sama, please don't let okaa-sama wait too long. 'This is the discovery of the century' she said when she asked me to drag you into this." she said

Seems I have no choice. Even if I resist being dragged along by elsie, my mother would use force me and use the entire student operatives to find and collect me.

That said, while playing "Love Tear X" on my PFP and currently on aoi's route I stood up then cleaned my backside after being dragged throughout the halls then stood by the door.

"Good luck, kami-sama" the girl behind me faintly whispered as I was about to open the door.

The door opened, behind it is a large room where the highest director of the maijima academy is seated who is currently sitting behind his desk at the far end of the room by the large window overlooking the city of maijima and beside him is his granddaughter Urara shiratori.

Shiratori shoutarou, a handsome white haired man that you can mistake as a twenty year old despite being over sixty years old. The man is the descendant of the founder of maijima right before its destruction and rebuilt 20 years ago.

The Weiss started their invasion twenty two years ago with several meteor strikes on the city almost destroying the whole island then followed the rest of japan a month after that then the rest of the world. Cities destroyed and the world is currently at war. The Weiss invasion hasn't stopped but everyone has managed to keep the defense. Maijima fortress is known to be one of the most secured throughout japan and also known to be impenetrable after its rebuilding eighteen years ago, by the authority of the city founder Shiratori shoutarou the city set up an academy dedicated to training young soldiers to elite for fighting off the Weiss which is codenamed "Maijima High".

At the couch in front of him sitting cross legged is an orange haired woman wearing a formal attire. Mari Katsuragi or in other words my mother, a former biker gang after meeting my father eighteen years ago during the war. During these years she became a close friend to the founder and also serving as an advisor to Shiratori Shoutaro when needed while running a small café in the city.

"Now then, can we just get this over with? The games are piling up as we speak and I still have to finish Minami's route back home." I said while keeping focused to my game.

"Watch your mouth brat." Urara hissed.

"Said the one pretender" I returned. Urara gritted her teeth then prepared to go after me then the director laughed.

"Straightforward as always Keima-kun." He said.

"Since you've always know that I'm not tolerating anyone who keeps me away from my games why do you still waste my time for this charade."

"Keima can you at least be a little patient. This is the first time the founder called for you for a while." mother said.

The last time I was called was ten years ago when some meteors managed to hit the outskirts of the city. During those times I can't remember a thing, all that I can remember is playing my games then out of a sudden elsie was adopted into the family by my father all the way from Europe.

"Now then, you already know why I called you here." Shoutarou said. "Urara give him the data"

"Yes grandpa" urara handed over to me a tablet containing some information which is marked classified. And from the looks of it, seems to be all about the Wings that they were working on.

From what they said last week, the Wings are experimental weapons being developed by handpicked scientists from the country and only few have known its existence, the few trusted officers only know this information and mother holds that information. But what is written here is different from what we're told….

Everything that's is written there is all the information we have gathered during the years so far. Ten years ago the meteor strike from the outskirts of the city isn't a meteor at all, it was actually those five Wings clustered together inside the capsules.

but originally they were six of them, but one was actually opened we have suspected it was taken by the Weiss, so that's why the founder is using all the resources that they have into analyzing the wings, then they found out that these things possess High level technology and may potentially have powerful weapons that can be used against the Weiss or us, oddly enough additional data showed that it can be used by humans.

"When we tested it out on several soldiers, they died in the process. We were still trying to figure out and we suspected it's looking for specific parameters for the wearer." Shoutaro added.

And it seems those parameters have been found two days ago through an accident…

"And so you've brought me here for what? Observe the wearers? No thank you, I'd rather play my games than look after some Reals, why me? Have someone else assigned to that." I refused on what he's about to ask me.

"We can't do that keima-kun, since those girls trust you a lot and who knows what they will do if they get stressed after being observed by strangers."

"Exactly! If they suddenly go yandere on me as an after effect of those things, i'm screwed!"

A wild and exaggerated situation but it may be possible.

Shoutaro sighed then looked at mari in front of him.

"See, I told you he'd refuse." He said to mari.

"Keima, aren't you a bit worried about your friends?" she asked as she looked at me.

"NONSENSE! I have no friend, even if I did I have no use for them!"

I the God of Conquests have no need for such things, they are nothing more but a hindrance plus the "Reals" are a pain to deal with.

From her point of view, they see the them as my friends but they were an "accident", I managed to raise some of their flags without notice due to elsie's carelessness. For example Kanon and Shiori, though they seem to be a very common archetypes then didn't even bothered to care about them, then the next thing I know they fell for me…. Tsukiyo and Yui is another story. Ayumi though I may have accidentally raised her flag…

Mari removed her glasses then untied her hair, letting it flow down then glared at me while dark clouds started to surround her. Shoutaro and Urara lowered their heads under the desk shaking from mari's intimidation.

"You WILL make sure they are fine or dispose all you're games that's filling up the house and get rid of you're so called 'Game chair'. Are we clear?"

I can always get another gaming chair but my beautiful galges…

Sending chills down our spines I couldn't do anything but stand on the same spot without moving, seems I'm left with no choice but to comply. Otherwise no games for the rest of my life.

"Fine I'll do it. But I'll only send observation data, nothing more." Then the mood lightened up. Mother changed her expression to a cheerful smile then clapped her hands.

"Now then, that's all right Shoutaro-kun?" she asked the scared old man shivering behind the desk along with urara.

"….Ah, y-yes Katsuragi san. That's all for now." He said in a shaky voice. Seems everytime she does this intimidating side of hers, even the founder and her granddaughter is scared of it…

After we're done, I left the room and elsie is waiting for us to be finished.

Elsie greeted me and asked how did the meeting went.

I sighed heavily, elsie looked with her eyes widened and her head tilted.

"Elsie….send a message to the girls tell them to meet me by the rooftop on top of the senior complex."

"Got it Kami-sama." She accepted without bothering to ask why.

This is going to be a bothersome task…

**Author's notes: **

**Ok...yes i know that was a bit short... but anyway, this was just one of the ideas that just happened to pop up in my head for a while and i've been thinking of ways on how can i make it work...i estimate that this is going to be a LONG story which will also cover the two major arcs with the different variation of the goddess arc and the time travel arc which is A LOT despite being my first legitimate fic, anyway please leave a review, tell me your thoughts on this fic and please go easy on the newb and i'll try to keep this updated as early as possible. Signing off.**


End file.
